1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relating to an assembled clothes hamper aims to provide a clothes hamper structure to be assembled by a customer; every member of the entire clothes hamper can be detached into a simplest form to facilitate the stacking package, increase the shipment, the storage and the selling.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, at home or in a laundry factory, clothes hampers have been used for temporarily storing or even for separating soiled clothing by different material fabrics; therefore a regular clothes hamper must have sufficient capacity for accommodating clothing without occupying oversized planar space; thereby most of the external structures of clothes hampers available on the market are designed in a form of a barrel for raising the height of the entire clothes hamper so as to increase the capacity thereof.
However, most of the present clothes hampers are molded through plastic injection, the external forms of manufactured clothes hampers are fixed and that increases a lot of troublesomeness during the process of shipping, storing and selling due to the huge external volume; more particularly, the factor of occupying too much shipment space might reduce the customer""s purchasing desire.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to have an entire clothes hamper designed as a vertical barrel body to be assembled by a bottom seat, a top ring as well as a plurality of partition rings; all the said members are fitted with, interlocked and firmly clamped by a pair of vertical side frames to form a clothes hamper to be assembled by a customer and every member thereof can be detached into a simplest form to facilitate the stacking package, increase the shipment, the storage and the selling.
Another objective of the present invention of an assembled clothes hamper is to have wheels mounted on the bottom portion to increase the facility of moving and shipping the clothes hamper.
Yet another objective of the present invention of an assembled clothes hamper is to insert a removable sleeve bag into the hamper body of the clothes hamper for accommodating the objects; when the sleeve bag is full, it can be directly pulled from the clothes hamper so as to easily accomplish the packing of the objects.
For achieving the above objectives, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.